Through The Motions
by Heavens Touch Fics
Summary: A hora do Apocalipse se aproxima. Um anjo tem nas mãos a última chance de salvar a Trra. Poderá Castiel resistir aos encantos da sedutora demônio Meg? E ela poderá se manter fiel ao inferno, deparando-se com sentimentos que não sabe explicar? Meg/Cass. AU


**Título:** Through the Motions

**Pares:** Meg / Castiel (principal); Miguel / Lúcifer; Gabriel / Rafael.

**Equipe Heavens Touch:** Isabella Mauch e Yumi Sumeragi.

**Spoilers**: A fic se passa em um universo alternativo, então, sem spoilers.

**Sobre o título:** o título da fic é inspirado na música The Motions, do Matthew West.

Avisos importantes: não possuímos, infelizmente, nada, nadinha, de Sobrenatural. Também não ganhamos um centavo para escrever a fic, portanto, por favor, não nos processem. Essa fic contém slash e cutuca em alguns temas polêmicos sobre religião. Se não gosta, não leia. Elogios, palpites e críticas construtivas são bem-vindas! Comentários ofensivos e desrespeitosos serão deletados. Para aqueles que decidirem ler, desejamos uma boa leitura e que gostem tanto da fic quanto nós gostamos de escrevê-la!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

A primavera se espalhava pelas ruas de Manhattan. Árvores cobertas de flores apareciam aqui e ali, espremidas nas calçadas apinhadas de pedestres. Uma chuva fina caía das nuvens ralas que cobriam o céu de Nova York, deixando uns poucos respingos nas roupas e nos carros de quem andava pela Quinta Avenida. Dois ou três raios de sol haviam conseguido escapar do bloqueio das nuvens e incidiam nos vitrais da Catedral de St. Patrick, a maior e mais bonita da cidade.

O interior da construção estava imerso no jogo de luz e sombras de sempre. O cheiro das velas e do incenso se espalhava pelas naves e os passos dos turistas ecoavam nas lajes de pedra. O coro da igreja estava ensaiando e as notas suaves da melodia sacra diminuíam o ruído incômodo dos sussurros dos visitantes. Os arcos imensos criavam um ambiente amplo onde era quase impossível encontrar um lugar reservado para sentar. Quase.

Perto da porta fechada de uma das naves laterais, havia um canto discreto que não tinha nada de notadamente interessante, por isso era deixado em paz pelos turistas. Era o lugar escolhido pelas senhoras que queriam rezar seu terço e fazer suas orações sem que ninguém as perturbasse. Na penúltima fileira de bancos, afastada até destas senhoras, estava sentada uma moça de cerca de vinte e cinco anos, muito bem vestida em um conjunto de saia e blusa da famosa grife Dolce & Gabbana.

Em seu colo repousava um volume encadernado em couro com texto em latim. Seus olhos castanhos percorriam as páginas de vagar, prestando bastante atenção às palavras e aos símbolos. Ninguém parecia se incomodar com o fato dela estar lendo. Nova York é uma cidade onde as pessoas têm muitas manias inusitadas e se a moça queria ler dentro da igreja, então que lesse. Os sacerdotes, os integrantes do coro e mesmo as velhinhas beatas estavam acostumados, pois há mais de dois anos que ela aparecia todos os dias, às vezes pela manhã, às vezes à tarde. Sentava-se em um lugar discreto, abria um livro e lia por horas a fio.

Não havia nada nela que pudesse causar incômodo ou desconforto em quem quer que fosse, embora sua beleza arrebatadora, sempre acompanhada por roupas elegantes de grifes famosas e um perfume inebriante de jasmim, causasse arrepios em certos sacerdotes do lugar. Seus cabelos castanhos caíam em ondas bem definidas até a metade das costas, sempre soltos, sempre impecavelmente arrumados. Os olhos refletiam a chama das velas e os lábios esboçavam um sorriso divertido de quando em quando. Ninguém podia imaginar o quanto a situação a divertia. Ninguém sequer suspeitava de seu segredo.

Aquela moça que, com a maquiagem impecável e as jóias finas, mas não chamativas, lembrava muito uma professora universitária, era na verdade um demônio caminhando entre mortais há milhares de anos. Mas não estava ali para atormentar ninguém, nem para provocar, embora parecesse uma provocação descarada um demônio sentar-se numa igreja e ler livros de magia e alquimia praticamente diante do altar. Ela apenas gostava do silêncio, do cheiro de incenso e mesmo das canções sacras que a lembravam de outras épocas. Gostava da maneira como a luz atravessava os vitrais e de como a imensidão da catedral fazia as pessoas parecerem pequenas.

A chuva estava aumentando. As gotas de água batiam com força nos vitrais. Um burburinho de passos apressados e guarda-chuvas sendo fechados chegou aos ouvidos dela. Era curioso pensar que na cidade que nunca pára nem dorme, havia pessoas que ainda se escondiam dentro de igrejas para fugir da chuva. Talvez fosse o medo de estragar os sapatos caros. Ela riu, sem tirar os olhos do livro.

Porém, naquele dia, um estranho encontro se insinuava na pacífica catedral. Pois subindo as escadarias rumo à entrada, estava um homem que, com um olhar, saberia o segredo da moça leitora. Ele também, diante das pessoas comuns, em pouco se destacava. Usava roupas simples, um terno discreto com um sobretudo por cima, tinha um porte atlético muito bonito, quase imponente devido a sua altura. Seu rosto carregava uma expressão serena, amigável, e seus olhos castanhos tinham um brilho bondoso.

Já fazia uma semana que aquele homem morava ali, naquela igreja. Era lá que ele sempre dormia uma ou duas horas por dia antes de recomeçar o seu serviço, mais para se recuperar do cansaço emocional causado por seus afazeres do que de um possível cansaço físico. Afinal, seu corpo jamais se fatigava, e também não sentia frio, calor, fome ou dor.

Não era de todo, humano. Era um anjo, um servo de Deus cuja missão em Nova York era nada mais nada menos do que tentar ajudar a Igreja Católica, recentemente palco de vários escândalos sexuais, a retomar sua antiga retidão moral. Dizer que estava tendo dificuldades em seu caminho era um grande eufemismo. Nunca imaginou que fosse tão complicado sussurrar bons conselhos a bispos e padres cujos desejos estavam se desviando da norma. E nem imaginava que fossem tantos os sacerdotes problemáticos dentro da Igreja.

O anjo, que atendia pelo nome de Castiel, sentiu a presença de um demônio tão logo pisou no pórtico da catedral. Estava acostumado desde há muito tempo a localizar e lutar contra demônios e seus poderes malignos. Sem hesitar, seguiu a direção de onde vinha aquela presença, os passos firmes, determinado a expulsar a criatura infernal daquele lugar sagrado.

Meg, pois este era o nome pelo qual a moça preferia ser chamada, não demorou a perceber a mudança no ambiente. Havia se tornado especialista em identificar a presença de anjos, já que toda vez que um deles aparecia em seu caminho, a situação acabava em confusão. Lançou um olhar para uma das portas laterais, pensando em sair dali e evitar uma situação desconfortável na frente de todos aqueles turistas.

Mas por que deveria sair? Melhor fingir que não era com ela e continuar lendo seu livro. Talvez o anjo a deixasse em paz. Não estava fazendo nada contra ninguém, estava só quieta no seu canto. Dentro de uma igreja, lendo um livro de bruxaria. Pensando bem, talvez ele não deixasse passar.

-Acho que esse lugar não é o ideal para você, Madame.– disse o anjo em voz baixa, com sarcasmo. Não pretendia fazer um exorcismo na frente de todos aqueles mortais, mas queria que o demônio saísse da igreja.

-Você parece o único incomodado – disse ela, permanecendo sentada. Ele não estava com cara de quem ia fazer cena na frente das pessoas, então se ficasse ali, talvez conseguisse fazê-lo ir embora.

-Você tem muita sorte que hoje eu estou de bom humor. Se sair agora, não vou persegui-la e mandá-la de volta para o Inferno, de onde você saiu. Mas se persistir em ficar, garanto, vou exorcizá-la. E você que se entenda com seus colegas de função demoníaca lá de baixo.

Meg escondeu o rosto atrás de seu livro para conter o riso. Anjos até que eram divertidos às vezes. Este devia ter vindo à Terra há pouco tempo. Ainda parecia bem convencido e ingênuo.

-Em primeiro lugar, eu não tenho colegas lá embaixo - disse, quando conseguiu controlar o riso. - E nem pretendo voltar para lá. Agora, se você quer deixar quase sessenta pessoas em pânico, vai em frente, não sou eu quem vai impedir! Mas os _seus_ colegas lá de cima vão ficar furiosos quando tiverem que vir até aqui limpar a bagunça.

-Eu não vou deixar ninguém em pânico. Na verdade, não vou fazer isso na frente deles – disse lançando no ambiente ao redor uma magia antiga, formando um círculo fechado de invisibilidade em torno dele e da jovem. Dessa forma nenhum dos mortais poderia ver ou ouvir nada que acontecesse naquele pequeno espaço de realidade alternativa. Os sons da igreja se tornaram distantes e confusos, as imagens para além do círculo, borradas. Agora estavam isolados do mundo mortal. – Vocês demônios sempre são tão arrogantes. Para alguém que esta lendo um bom livro de bruxaria, deveria saber que existem muitas possibilidades...

-Isso foi bem inteligente da sua parte - disse ela, finalmente fechando o livro e levantando. - Mas eu não vou sair. Pode tentar todos os exorcismos da sua lista, nenhum deles vai dar certo. Minha alma está muito bem presa aqui. Também aprendi uns truques com ex-colegas seus que estão descontentes com as coisas lá em cima.

-Ah, Senhor dai-me paciência – suspirou. – Pois bem, então vamos começar e testar os seus truques – disse fazendo um movimento rápido, e imobilizando o demônio. Sua mão direita estava pressionada contra a testa de Meg, enquanto seu braço esquerdo a prendia junto de si. Logo seus lábios começaram a entoar em ennochiano um exorcismo que os homens de fé jamais chegaram a conhecer. Pois Castiel, não era apenas um anjo, mas um general celeste de alta hierarquia, um mestre no uso da magia.

Meg nem se abalou. Conhecia todos os feitiços de exorcismo que os anjos costumavam usar. Voltar para o Inferno não era uma opção para ela, por isso havia aprendido a se proteger. A questão era quanto tempo aquele anjo insistiria em encantamentos antes de puxar aquela maldita faca dentada de matar demônios que todos eles carregavam. Um golpe no pescoço ou no coração a mandaria direto para o Inferno, enfraquecida e embrulhada para presente para aqueles que a queriam ver pelas costas.

Ela sabia que a única coisa capaz de matar um anjo era a espada de outro anjo e ainda não conseguira pôr as mãos em nenhuma. Devia ter ido embora ao invés de ser teimosa. Aquele ali não era um anjo da guarda qualquer correndo atrás de um mortal que tinha alguma importância despropositada nos planos do Céu. Sua reação foi irracional e desesperada. Soltou-se da magia que a mantinha presa e beijou Castiel antes que ele pudesse reagir. Com sorte, ele ficaria tão envergonhado e sentiria tanta culpa por se deixar beijar por um demônio que sairia correndo dali.

Castiel ficou surpreso ao sentir a resistência que aquele demônio tinha contra uma magia tão poderosa. Porém, assim que desistiu da magia e ia partir para a violência, usando sua espada contra ela, logo se viu constrangido a um inesperado abraço. Seus pensamentos de ataque simplesmente o abandonaram. Não podia sentir o calor dos lábios dela, nem sua maciez, nem mesmo a ele era dado sentir prazer com o contato. Mas a intimidade e a proximidade dela, o fato de saber ser aquele um ato de carinho estimado pelos mortais, tudo isso o abalou mais do que esperava. Frígido como uma estátua, Castiel era também um solitário. Aquele contato, mais do que algum deleite, lhe fizera esquecer por alguns momentos a solidão da eternidade.

Não ficou, porém, envergonhado como o demônio previra. Estava, na verdade, curioso. Afinal, porque ela estava fazendo aquilo, ao invés de lutar, com unhas e dentes, contra ele? Estratégia estranha aquela. Nem sequer sentia culpa. Afinal, culpa sentiria se sentisse algum prazer sexual espúrio com aquele contato, mas na verdade o que sentia era um calor distante, ligado à companhia dela e que o enchia não de desejo, mas de alívio.

Assim que tocou os lábios do anjo com os seus, Meg percebeu a péssima ideia que acabara de ter. Estava beijando um anjo, um anjo! E não era ruim. O que era para ser uma saída estratégica para um grande problema acabou se tornando um lento e demorado beijo de língua.

Quando sentiu os braços dele ao redor de sua cintura, Meg resolveu acabar com aquilo antes de ficasse pior, ou antes, melhor. Rompeu o contato, completamente atordoada, e segurou de leve os braços de Castiel, no que pareceu quase um carinho.

-Eu... acho que vou indo agora...

-Você é um demônio muito estranho – disse Castiel intrigado. Nada de ataques de culpa, nada de drama. Apenas genuína curiosidade em sua voz. – Mas sugiro que fique longe da igreja, ou vamos acabar brigando de novo.

-E você é um péssimo exemplo de anjo – rebateu. – E não vai dizer onde eu posso ou não posso ir. Essa é a minha cidade e esse é o meu bairro e nenhum anjo maluco vai vir aqui e dizer que não posso entrar na igreja onde eu entro todos os dias.

Castiel levantou a sobrancelha, intrigado. O que diabos ela queria dizer com aquilo? Ele era um excelente anjo. Tinha dezoito horas de trabalho diárias em mentes complexas e muita fé em Deus para confirmar isso, muito obrigado.

-Essa cidade não é sua, ou minha. É de Deus. E essa é a casa dele, não um banco qualquer onde um se senta pra ler livros de bruxaria. Se vier, espero que respeite o lugar, ou vai conversar com a minha espada da próxima vez.

-Pelo que eu soube, ele anda desaparecido. E eu estou aqui há mais tempo. Espera aí... desde quando anjos fazem ameaças? O que houve com a boa e velha filosofia de "mandar pro Inferno primeiro, perguntar depois"? - ela riu, mas ainda estava tremendo. Castiel não a havia soltado, ainda estavam tão próximos que Meg quase o estava beijando outra vez. – E quer saber? Leia o título direito antes de julgar o conteúdo de um livro. Tecnicamente, não é bruxaria, é magia elemental. Mas não faz diferença pra um anjo, não é? Vocês se acham tão donos do universo que todas as outras forças são consideradas inferiores... droga, eu vou beijar você de novo se não me soltar...

-Você está visivelmente confusa. Vou responder por etapas então. Primeiro: certo, Ele está desaparecido, mas existe e merece respeito. Segundo: eu sei que isto é magia elemental, mas magia elemental também é bruxaria. E faz diferença sim, para mim, sendo que também sou estudioso do tema. Afinal de contas, anjos devem se precaver contra o que enfrentam. Terceiro: porque você faria isso? Não estou te entendendo mesmo...

-Está vendo? Você é mesmo um péssimo exemplo de anjo. E quer saber por que? - disse, roçando os lábios de Castiel com os seus. - Primeiro: você deixou um demônio te beijar dentro de uma igreja e ao invés de fazer alguma coisa a respeito, está aí parado me abraçando. Segundo: com que cara você me manda ficar longe daqui com meus livros de magia e admite que também os lê? E terceiro... você é muito burro mesmo...

E lá estava ela beijando um anjo de novo. Que desgraça de demônio estava se saindo! Mas isso não era novidade em se tratando de Meg.

-Você também não é nenhum demônio modelo – implicou Castiel, rompendo o beijo e soltando o abraço. – Mas é melhor que saia. Preciso dormir e não gostaria que ficasse na igreja enquanto isso. Ou podemos voltar a lutar com espadas, se preferir. Estou tentando ser diplomático. Meus afazeres na Terra não têm nada a ver com você, de forma que não preciso investir em caçá-la, se você for razoável.

-Eu sou razoável. Quando me tratam com educação e sem ameaças - disse ela, tentando recompor-se. – Não estou nem aí pro que você veio fazer, desde que fique longe do meu caminho. E não me mande sair daqui nas minhas horas de leitura. Seus irmãos lá de cima já encheram minha paciência o suficiente por alguns séculos.

-Então nada de ler bruxaria na igreja. É um pouco demais para o ambiente sacro. Mas se for silenciosa, respeitosa e não aparecer por aqui no meu horário de sono, não vou me incomodar. Dessa forma podemos ser vizinhos pacificamente.

-Então vai ter que mudar seu horário de sono, porque esse é o meu horário de leitura - disse Meg, pegando seu livro que ficara abandonado no banco e quebrando o círculo de Castiel. Ter um anjo como vizinho! Como se a vizinhança já não tivesse anjos demais... Enquanto saía da igreja, teve que admitir, contudo, que a situação ainda era muito engraçada. O que lhe dera para beijar um anjo daquele jeito? Ele até que era bem bonito, mas essa não era uma atitude típica sua.

Castiel deu de ombros. Ia dormir e mais tarde, se aquele demônio o perturbasse de novo, aí sim lidaria com ela. Ainda não sabia bem o que pensar dos beijos, apenas que tinha gostado deles e, estranhamente, também da companhia e implicâncias daquela criatura tão diferente da maioria dos demônios alucinados e com pouca capacidade de raciocínio com quem havia cruzado nos últimos séculos. Podia suportar a presença dela na igreja uma vez ou outra, se ela lesse em silêncio, pensou. Ela não seria um grande problema.


End file.
